


Романтика у каждого своя

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ричи и его неудачная попытка в любовной поэзии.





	Романтика у каждого своя

— Девчонки вообще странные, хоть и красивые, — важным тоном произнёс Ричи, поправляя очки и возвращая руку на руль велосипеда. Бен в ответ пожал плечами. Сегодня они оба задержались после уроков. Бен добровольно вызвался помочь в библиотеке, а Ричи оставили после занятий за чересчур активную болтовню на уроках. Остальные ребята уже час гуляли возле канала, договорившись, что эти двое подойдут позже. 

— Почему ты так считаешь? — решил всё же поинтересоваться Бен, чуть щурясь от яркого света, заливавшего улицу. Разговор зашёл в сторону отношений совершенно случайно, когда, после очередного поворота, Ричи увидел на улице обнимающуюся парочку и, разумеется, не смог оставить это без комментариев.

— Ну, вот ты знаешь, как сделать так, чтоб они обратили на тебя внимание? — задумчиво протянул Ричи. — У них всё в голове как-то так странно получается, что мне лично легче, наверное, всю домашку по математике за год сделать в один день, чем понять, чего они хотят. 

Девчонки, правда, на сегодняшний день, интересовали Ричи куда меньше, чем обычно. По той простой причине, что у Эдди слишком милые веснушки. Но Ричи почему-то пришёл к мысли, что коль Каспбрак был обладателем таких по-девчачьи больших карих глаз, то и подход к нему нужно искать, как к девчонке. Ричи Тозиер всегда мог похвастаться непоколебимой логикой в своих умозаключениях.

Бен вновь неопределённо пожал плечами. Профессионалом в соблазнении противоположного пола он явно не был, но зато много читал про любовь в книгах. А в книгах все вдохновенно декламировали друг другу стихи. 

— Девочки любят поэзию, — минуту подумав, ответил он. — Особенно, если это что-то романтичное. Не просто «Ты мне нравишься», что-то более... глубокое, что ли, — неловко закончил он, не придумав, как оформить мысль более внятно.

Ричи задумался, на несколько секунд даже позабыв крутить педали. Поэтом он себя никогда не считал, но разве сложно найти два рифмующихся слова?

Это был тот самый день, когда спокойное существование Эдди Каспбрака подошло к концу.

* * *

На следующий день, вернувшись из школы домой и, как обычно, поцеловав маму в щёку в знак приветствия, Эдди направился в свою комнату. На завтра задали достаточно много, и, переодевшись, Эдди принялся выкладывать из сумки учебники и тетради, чтобы разобраться, что именно и на какой предмет делать. Книга по литературе попалась ему первой. И едва он открыл её, на пол вылетела бумажка. Эдди непонимающе покосился на неожиданную находку, наклонился и, развернув, прочёл:

«Я сексуален, как терминатор.  
Возьми меня в рот, я — твой ингалятор». 

Где-то с полминуты Эдди смотрел на записку так, словно она сообщила ему, что он президент Соединённых Штатов. И ещё полминуты раздумывал, смешно это или нет. Решив, что шутка, чья бы он ни была, не удалась, он скомкал бумажку и выкинул её в стоящее возле стола мусорное ведро.

Когда он уже и думать забыл про это загадочное послание, а дело из литературы медленно перетекло в английский язык, в потрёпанном учебнике оказалась вторая записка.

«Если б ты микробов не боялся,  
Я б с тобой давно поцеловался».

Эдди почувствовал, как заливается краской. Если это была шутка, то очень плохая. Если всё всерьёз — это ещё хуже. Эдди нахмурился и принялся перетряхивать все книжки и тетради. Записок оказалось ещё три.

«С тобой рядом я теряю гравитацию,  
И спасает меня только мастурбация».

«Я по тебе сохну, как рыба на крючке.  
Давай ты будешь стёклышком в моём очке»

«Моя любовь неземная,  
Прям как мамка твоя большая».

Если до прочтения последней ещё были какие-то сомнения касательно личности тайного воздыхателя, то теперь они разом отпали. Эдди сидел красный, как спелая клубника, окружённый любовными посланиями, и мысленно перебирал, каким способом он убьёт одного очкастого горе-поэта с идиотскими шуточками.

* * *

— Тебя что, опять Генри достаёт? — сочувственно спросил Бен, разглядывая живописный фингал под левым глазом Ричи, который из-за очков казался ещё более огромным.

— Нет, — хмуро ответил Ричи. — Просто во мне Шекспира убили.

Бен не совсем понял, что тот имел в виду, но на всякий случай сочувственно вздохнул.


End file.
